elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ghraewaj
Ghraewaj Treść Oryginał= Ghraewaj by Tidasus On the twelfth of Hearth Fire every year, the people of the Hammerfell township and barony of Lainlyn celebrate Riglametha. Riglametha in the Banthan dialect of the ancient Redguard tongue means "grateful-offering" and is a festival of the graces the gods have granted the people of Lainlyn over the centuries. Tradition dictates the performance of a number of plays about the great moments from Lainlyn's past, and one of the most popular is Ghraewaj, which may be translated as "The Crows Who Were Punished" or "The Crows Who Punish." Old Redguard is somewhat vague with its objective case. The story of Ghraewaj, as any Lainlyn child will tell you, is of the wicked sisterhood of daedra worshippers who craft lies, curses, murders, and suicides to hurt the people of Lainlyn. Most of all, they use their beauty as a weapon to drive men to mayhem. Their leader, the temptress Noctyr-a, seduces the unnamed baron of Lainlyn and is about to force him to commit suicide to prove his love, when the baroness arrives. The baroness tricks Noctyr-a into wearing a beautiful white robe from the baroness' closet: "See how the robe glows with the lumniscience of pearl, but the inside is soft, feathered with down." Noctyr-a puts on the robe and the trap is sprung: the robe is magical and transforms Noctyr-a into an giant black bird. The baron, no longer enchanted, slays the great bird and calls in his cook. The sisterhood has, by this time, taken over Lainlyn castle and turned it into a orgy-filled den of decadence. At the height of their frenzied debauch, the cook arrives with an enormous roast to keep their energy high. They dig into the deliciously prepared meal, and at the crescendo of their gorging, the baron and baroness appear to tell them all that they have just devoured their leader, Noctyr-a. The women scream and caw and suddenly they too are transformed by the magic of the robe, into harpies, vicious half-bird creatures. The interesting thing about Ghraewaj from a scholarly perspective is how much the story has changed and continues to change over the years. In some versions of the story, Noctyr-a is an innocent peasant seamstress and it is the baroness who is the cruel and wicked leader of the harpies. Noctyr-a prays to Dibella and is given the charm to make the magical robe, and she and the baron live happily ever after once the harpies have feasted on the transformed baroness. During the long reign of the virgin baroness of Lainlyn, Viana the Pure (2E 120 - 2E 148), the baron was portrayed as a willing conspirator of Noctyr-a. The harpies thus have two birds to dine on. It is unlikely that trying to find the truth in the story is profitable research. Harpies are indeed a common nuisance in the Iliac Bay, particularly around Lainlyn. They do have their own tongue, and the few who have mastered it and not been devoured by their interviewees suggest that the harpies have no more idea about their origins than we do. In a different vein, one of the best known of the Daedra Princes is named Nocturnal, who is often portrayed as a beautiful dark woman holding two black crows. It is not a difficult etymologic trick to derive the name Noctyr-a from Nocturnal, or vice-versa. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ghraewaj spisany przez Tidasusa Na dwunastego Domowego Ogniska każdego roku, ludzie hammerfellskich miast i baronostwa Lainlyn świętują Riglamethę. Riglametha w banthańskim dialekcie starożytnych redgardzkiego języka oznacza „wdzięczną ofiarę” i jest festiwalem łask, jakie dali bogowie ludziom z Lainlyn w ciągu stuleci. Tradycja nakazuje wystawienie wielu sztuk o wspaniałych momentach z przeszłości Lainlyn, a jedną z najpopularniejszych jest Ghraewaj, której tytuł można przetłumaczyć na „Kruki, które pokarano” albo „Kruki co karzą”. Stary redgardzki jest jakoś niejasny w przypadku zaimka osobowego. Historia Ghraewaj, jak każde dziecko w Lainlyn ci powie, jest o wstrętnym żeńskim zakonie czcicieli daedr, który szeptał kłamstwa, przeklinał czarami, mordował i doprowadzał do samobójstw ludzi z Lainlyn. Najczęściej, używały swego piękna jako broni, by doprowadzać mężczyzn do szaleństwa. Ich przywódczyni, kusicielka Noctyr-a, uwiodła nieznanego z imienia barona Lainlyn i miała już zmusić go, by się zabił, dowodząc tym swej miłości, gdy przybyła baronowa. Baronowa podstępem zmusiła Noctyr-ę, by założyła piękną białą suknię z baronowej szafy: „Zobacz, jak suknia świeci z błyskiem perły, ale wnętrze jest miękkie, umoszczone piórami gołębi”. Noctyr-a założyła suknię, a pułapka zadziałała: suknia jest zaklęta i przemienia Noctyr-ę w olbrzymiego czarnego ptaka. Baron, już dłużej nie zauroczony, ubija wielkiego ptaka i wzywa kucharza. Zakon w tym czasie zajął zamek Lainlyn i przemienił go w orgiastyczne leże dekadencji. U szczytu ich oszalałej rozpusty, przybywa kucharz z olbrzymim pieczystym, by utrzymać ich energię. Wbijają się w cudnie przygotowany posiłek i na crescendo ich obżarstwa, baron i baronowa pojawiają się, by powiedzieć im wszystkim, że właśnie pożarły ich przywódcę, Noctyr-ę. Kobiety zawrzeszczały i zakraczały i nagle one też przemieniły się, przez magię sukni, w harpie, podłe pół -ptasie stworzenia. Ciekawą rzeczą o Ghraewaj z perspektywy uczonych jest, jak historia się zmieniła i kontynuuje swą zmianę przez lata. W niektórych wersjach historii Noctyr-a jest niewinną krawcową i to baronowa jest okrutną i przebrzydłą przywódczynią harpii, Noctyr-a modli się do Dibelli i dostaje amulet, by zrobić magiczną suknię i ona oraz baron żyją długo i szczęśliwie, jak już harpie ucztowały nad przemienioną baronową. Podczas długich rządów baronowej dziewicy Lainlyn, Viany Czystej (2E 120 – 2E 148), baron był przedstawiany, jako chętny konspirowania z Noctyr-ą. Harpie miały więc dwa ptaszki na kolację. Jest to nietypowym, by odnajdywanie prawdy w legendzie było zyskownym zajęciem. Harpie naprawdę są częstym kłopotem w Zatoce Iliac, szczególnie koło Lainlyn. Posiadają one własny język, a paru, którzy go opanowali i nie zostali zjedzeni przez rozmówców, sugeruje, że harpie nie mają tak samo, jak i my pojęcia skąd się wzięły. Z innej beczki, jedna z najbardziej znanych Daedrycznych Książąt nazywa się Nokturną, która jest często przedstawiana jako piękna czarna kobieta, trzymająca dwa czarne kruki. Nie jest to trudny trik w źródłosłowie, by wyprowadzić imię Noctyr-a od Nokturny, lub na odwrót. de:Ghraewaj und die Harpyien en:Ghraewaj and the Harpies fr:Ghraewaj et les Harpies ru:Гревадж и гарпии Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki